Valiente, ferviente, ardiente
by Angeline Sylva W
Summary: One-shot. AU. Clary siempre ha creído que Alec no hace más que odiarla y envidiar su cercanía con Jace. Pero no podría estar más equivocada. ¿Qué pasa cuando la atracción es confundida con el odio y la fraternidad es confundida con el amor? Todo lo que Alec cree sentir podría ser una mentira pero, por más que se esfuerce en ignorar sus deseos, éstos exigirán ser saciados. OTP.


**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes mencionados en este one-shot pertenecen únicamente a Judith Rumelt, más conocida como Cassandra Clare, creadora de todo lo relacionado a Cazadores de Sombras._

**HISTORIA:** _¿Qué? Me gusta la idea de Alec & Clary y sé que no es común pero... que va, son irresistibles ¬u¬ Alec es demasiado irresistible como para no mezclarlo con todos. Alec/Jace, Alec/Sebastian, Alec/Magnus, Alec/Clary XD He leído hasta Alec/Isabelle por algunos lares. Favor de leer con una mente abierta y dispuesta a aceptar a tan inverosímil pareja (?) Yo sólo sé que me gusta y que todo es culpa de las hadas porque bajo el efecto de su droga comencé a shippearlos. _

_No olviden dejar un review, por favor :) Si no les gusta la pareja, siéntanse completamente libres de decirlo en un review pero... amablemente, por favor. También se aceptan criticas sobre mi escritura (hechas con buena intención, por supuesto)._

* * *

**Valiente, ferviente, ardiente.**

_Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes._  
_Try to tell you stop, but your lips just got me so out of breath._

One More Night, Maroon 5.

El instituto, a pesar de ser un lugar casi desconocido para Clary, le resultaba extrañamente acogedor. Llevaba poco tiempo allí, con el dolor y el miedo que provocaba la ausencia de su madre aún presentes.

Pero de alguna forma lograba relajarse de vez en cuando.

Esa tarde no era el caso.

Después de más de tres intentos fallidos de dibujar a Jace (siempre había algo que no lograba capturar en sus dibujos. Quizás el brillo divertido y arrogante de su mirada o la constante presencia de la agilidad en él, aunque no se estuviera moviendo, pero algo definitivamente faltaba) Clary había decidido tomar un descanso y se dirigía a la biblioteca en busca de algún libro que lograra alejar sus pensamientos de la realidad.

Entró en la biblioteca, abriendo las puertas de par en par, esperando ver a Hodge sentado en un de los sillones, con Hugo, siempre fiel, en su hombro. Pero allí no había nadie.

Con un suspiro inaudible se dirigió a una de las estanterías y pasó los dedos por las portadas de cuero de los libros, leyendo los títulos a su paso.

Muchos trataban sobre los acuerdos, la ley y las runas angelicales. Otros, sorprendentemente, eran de literatura fantástica. Muchos libros sobre los seres que, días atrás, Clary habría declarado como _sólo-existentes-en-los-libros-y-películas._

—Mi vida es una fantasía —susurró la pelirroja, soltando otro suspiro.

—¿Tú crees? —la voz de Alec a sus espaldas la sobresaltó.

Se volteó inmediatamente y los ojos azules de Alec la recibieron con curiosidad. En ellos no brillaba su hostilidad habitual y sus labios no estaban crispados en una mueca de disgusto como siempre hacían cuando se encontraba con él.

—Uhm... —tartamudeó suavemente, intimidada por su cercanía. Aún podía sentir su aliento en el oído, siseandole furiosamente: _Aléjate de Jace_—. Sólo buscaba algo para leer.

—Déjame ayudarte —murmuró él, claramente disfrutando el ponerla nerviosa.

Se estiró, alcanzando uno de los libros de los estantes más altos. Prácticamente pasó sobre Clary para alcanzarlo, acercándose tanto ella que lo único que Clary podía percibir era su presencia. Su olor, su temperatura, su cercanía. Casi jadeó, pero se obligó a mantenerse impacible.

Alec finalmente se alejó un par de centímetros y le ofreció un libro a Clary. Ésta lo tomó, sin siquiera mirar el título, reacia a apartar su mirada de esos ojos azules.

—Gracias.

Alec no dijo nada. Tan solo alzó las cejas como asentimiento. Tampoco se movió o hizo ademán alguno de retirarse. Quieto como una estatua, estudió a Clary de arriba a abajo.

Ella esperaba que él se moviera primero, ya que le bloqueaba el paso, pero su mirada recorriendola detenidamente la puso nerviosa. Trató de apartarlo con la mano para pasar por un lado y volver a la seguridad de su habitación, pero el brazo de Alec voló hacia un costado, bloqueándole la salida.

—Espera —dijo soltando una leve risa— que no he terminado contigo.

Parecía nervioso. Y molesto. O quizás incómodo.

Fuera lo que fuera, no era bueno.

Clary se mantuvo lo más quieta posible, pero sus manos temblaban. _Juro por el ángel que te mataré._ Tragó saliva y se cruzó de brazos, buscando ocultar el temblor. Le había dicho esas palabras no hace mucho..., ¿quizás ahora quería cumplir su juramento? Clary no se dejaría intimidar.

—¿Y? ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, alzando la barbilla. Alec alzó las cejas una vez más y guardó silencio—. ¿Qué? —insistió ella.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Volvió a mirarla, como si fuera un puzzle cuyas piezas no terminaran de encajar y repitió—: ¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Ser tan valiente —Clary abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar, sin saber que decir—. Sé que tienes miedo, tus manos tiemblan —sentenció él y Clary apretó sus manos en puños—, pero de alguna forma te las arreglas para quedarte aquí y alzar la barbilla —pasó sus dedos por la barbilla de Clary, en las más leves de las caricias. Tan leve como el aleteo de un pájaro. Clary se estremeció, pero Alec no pareció notarlo—, toda testarudez y valentía.

Encogerse de hombros no parecía una buena respuesta, pero era la única que le vino a la mente y Alec soltó una carcajada queda.

—No te entiendo —confesó, volviendo a posicionar los dedos bajo su barbilla—. No te entiendo en lo más mínimo.

Su cercanía ya era demasiada y Clary buscó apartarse dando un paso atrás. Su espalda chocó contra los estantes repletos de libros y se sintió atrapada. Alec dio el paso junto a ella, siguiendola y manteniendo la misma distancia. Le acariciaba la barbilla lentamente, casi de forma distraída, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Clary no tenía una forma de huir. Y tampoco quería hacerlo. El comportamiento de Alec la tenía completamente intrigada y, de repente, la asaltó la idea de besarle. Se preguntó si sus labios eran tan suaves como parecían y como se sentirían esos dedos acariciando su cintura.

El pensamiento la sobresaltó, provocandole un jadeo. El libro por poco resbala de sus dedos, pero lo sostuvo con fuerza. Finalmente bajó la barbilla, sintiéndose vulnerable por la dirección de sus pensamientos y Alec sonrió triunfante, como si ese hubiera sido siempre su objetivo.

Pero no se detuvo allí.

Dio el paso final que los separaba, uniendo sus cuerpos por completo. Solo sus rostros se mantenían separados. Otro jadeo se alzó por la garganta de Clary, pero lo ahogó en el último segundo.

—Ustedes son cazadores de sombras —habló Clary, agradeciendo en silencio que su voz sonara normal y en control—, todos ustedes son valientes.

—Pero tú eres una mundana —le susurró él, acercando su rostro un milímetro más.

La furia se disparó dentro de Clary como un incendio, arrasando todo a su paso. Cuando habló, lo hizo entre dientes, siseando enfurecida.

—No soy una mundana.

Alec sonrió. Fue una sonrisa fugaz, ligera e irresistible. Sus ojos, azules como el cielo justo antes de anochecer, se oscurecieron hasta casi quedar negros.

—Lo sé.

Y la besó.

La besó con una pasión y una ferocidad que Clary no pensó en nada más que corresponderle el beso. La esencia de Alec inundó sus sentidos y, de repente, él era todo lo que importaba ahora mismo. Él, sus labios y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

El libro, completamente olvidado, resbaló de sus manos, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. El ruido la sobresaltó, consiguiendo que su cuerpo estuviera aún más aferrado al de Alec. Sus labios se fusionaban insistentes y feroces, pidiendo más y más y más.

La pelirroja enredó los dedos en el cabello de Alec, ladeando el rostro para profundizar el beso. Le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua, sintiéndose audaz y seductora. Alec se estremeció, sujetándola con fuerza por la cintura y presionándola contra su cuerpo.

A Clary se le escapó un ligero gemido, que se ahogó en los labios de Alec y él la levantó por la cintura, izándola contra el librero, obligandole a envolver las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Sus labios se movieron a su cuello, mordisqueando y saboreando. Otro gemido se escapó de sus labios, sin nada que los bloqueara ahora.

Los libros se le clavaban dolorosamente en la espalda y se removió, incómoda. Alec soltó un gruñido de protesta cuando perdió el contacto con su cuello y la apartó bruscamente del librero, llevándosela hasta el escritorio donde, de un manotazo, apartó los papeles y libros que tenía encima, colocandola a ella sobre la superficie lisa.

Mucho más cómoda ahora, Clary tomó el rostro de Alec y lo guió al suyo, queriendo sentir sus labios sobre los propios otra vez. Los atrapó con avidez, mordisqueando y succionando, mientras sus manos recorrían el torso de Alec bajo la camiseta.

Alec soltó un sonido que oscilaba entre un gemido y un gruñido, mientras la agarraba con fuerza de las caderas, apretándola contra su cuerpo. La sangre hervía en sus venas y su corazón martilleaba con fuerza en su pecho.

Había ido a la biblioteca con la intención de relajarse pero nada más ver a Clary volvió esa idea imposible. A penas sus ojos se encontraron, el irrefrenable deseo de tocarla lo invadió otra vez, tal como hacía cada vez que la miraba. Normalmente, lograba evitarlo y apartarse a tiempo. Ese día no había tenido control de si mismo ni un ápice. Todo su cuerpo clamaba por acercarsele y, una vez que estuvo a su lado, notó que no era suficiente. Ni siquiera ahora era suficiente. Necesitaba más, más, más.

Hundió los dedos en su cabello rojo fuego, devorando su boca con insistencia. Otro gemido se alzó por la garganta de Clary y Alec sentía que podría explotar. Cada roce de sus cuerpos enviaba electricidad por sus venas. Electricidad y placer.

En segundos sus manos ya estaban haciendo lo que su mente no procesaba aún: tratar de quitarle la ropa. Sus manos se colaron bajo la camiseta de Clary con velocidad y tironearon con fuerza hasta que escuchó como la fina tela se rasgaba. Clary jadeó al sentir las manos de Alec, calientes y suaves, contra su piel desnuda en la parte baja de su espalda, presionándola contra sí.

Se apartó de él para quitarle la camiseta y, una vez que lo hizo, volvió a juntar sus anatomías, disfrutando de la sensación de la piel de Alec contra la suya propia.

Las manos de Alec bajaron al dobladillo de sus pantalones, buscando el botón para quitárselos...

...y las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de golpe.

Clary pegó un salto, apartando a Alec de un empujón. Ambos miraron hacia la puerta la mismo tiempo, igual de atónitos.

Isabelle llevaba un ajustado vestido rojo sangre, con un tajo en el muslo de su pierna derecha, mostrando unas botas de cuero altas. El cabello le caía como seda negra por los hombros y su piel, siempre perfecta, mostraba orgullosa las marcas, runas y cicatrices. Estaba de brazos cruzados, haciendo una mueca que mostraba entre sorpresa y reproche. Guardó completo silencio, mirando a Clary y Alec a los ojos.

—Izzy —dijo Alec. Isabelle alzó una ceja, expectante—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Que qué pasa? —replicó ella, atónita—. Debería yo estar preguntándote eso.

—E-eeh... —él tartamudeó, mirando a Clary de reojo en busca de ayuda. Clary se había puesto la camiseta y ahora estaba de pie, parpadeando incómoda.

—Tú —dijo Isabelle, mirando fijamente a Clary—. Jace te busca. Ya sabes, el rubio alto con el que haz estado coqueteando toda esta semana. El _parabatai_ de Alec. ¿Te suena?

—Yo no he estado... —comenzó la pelirroja, mirando a Isabelle completamente pálida.

—Como sea. No es mi tema —la atajó ella, entrecerrando los ojos—. Simon llamó también. Creí que deberías saberlo.

Clary tragó saliva y se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca, casi corriendo. Se encogió al pasar al lado de Izzy, ocultando el rostro tras una cortina de cabello rojo fuego.

Una vez que Alec ya no podía escuchar sus pasos por el pasillo, se dirigió a Isabelle.

—No tenías porqué hablarle así.

—No. Es a ti a quién debería haberle recordado.

—¿Recordado qué?

—Recordado la existencia de Jace. Sabes como él la mira y como ella lo mira a él —Izzy le miró, inflexible—. No querrás meterte al medio de algo así —se dio la vuelta, sin esperar una respuesta de parte de su hermano—. Bane está al teléfono. Quiere hablar contigo —gritó antes de alejarse a paso decidido, cerrando la puerta de un portazo detrás de si.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, Alec se derrumbó en la silla más cercana.

_Y es por esto que te odio, Clary Fray, _pensó, cerrando las manos en puños. _Lo haces todo más condenadamente difícil. _


End file.
